Insanity
by black medusia
Summary: How would it be if Zoey the twins and stevie rae were in a group home beating up the guards and acting complety phscyco not for erik fans but almost every one elseNo kalona fans either
1. the beginning

**AN: excuse my horrific spelling**

**There are 4 authors**

**It is only on one account**

**Insanity **

When Zoey's Grandma was murdered by the evil druggie, Neferet, She went insane along with her friends Stevie Rae, Erin, and Shaunee, They were sent away by their friends Damien and Jack ,who were madly in love, to a Looney bin known as Florescent Field. It is located in Nevada.

Zoey

Zoey was in the red room when she started kicking, punching, biting, and screaming to be with her best friends. She yelled there Names "Stevie Rae! Erin, Shaunee! Help! Now! Ahh-ya!" With that said she kicked a guy in the head and knocked out the other in some way she just couldn't explain. She was just about to attack the other when she got shot and tranquilized in the right shoulder.

Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae was going crazy as well. She tried to break through the big guys hold. One was trying to tranq her so she kicked him threw a window. Apparently the geeky guard's name was Erik. What a total loser. A Schizo helped her out of the tough guy's hold by using a white chair to the back of guard's head. The patient's name was Stark. Some how they both got hit in the but with a very big tranquilizer dart.

Shaunee

As you probably guessed, Shaunee was insane as well and wanted to be with her friends. She cut herself with the shattered glass that broke with a chair, trying to break the window for escape. She then scraped the wall with her claw like nails and ended up with her fingers bleeding and destroying the brown room's painting. One guard named Loren tried to stop her and she twisted his wrist till she heard a snapping sound and broke them. She was then tanqed by a guy she believed to have wings.

Erin

Erin was completely and totally nuts. She broke a mirror by banging her head against it . She then threw the shattered glass at the guards advancing upon her. Then she tried to jump threw the window but A guard name John caught her and as she tried to escape from his hold she ended up kicking the guard in front of her in the groin and heard that his name was Rephiam. A Guard with a guarded face tranquilized her in the left arm.

**To be continued...**

**- Meddusia**

**-along with S,L,K**


	2. crazy lunch

The girls were finally settled in to their Looney bin prison with hot pink walls that were made from some weird type of cushion, so they couldn't hurt themselves. More likely, so

they couldn't hurt the guards who have a problem with these psychotic maniacs. Stevie Rae even had a crush on one of the guards that she took pleasure in hurting. His name

Was Rephiam and he had dark skin and midnight eyes that shined with mystery. The Twins just rolled their eyes as Zoey fell for someone as well. She fell for the mysterious

Stark that helped Stevie Rae beat up a guard. They met during the 'psycho's playtime' as the guard named Kalona called it. But now they are in there little room having a psycho

moment. Zoey and her friends believe they are seeing Grandma Redbird even though she died by the hands of some crazy drug attic that caused them to go wacko.

Zoey says "Hi grandma"

Stevie Rae replies "Howdy Ma'am

Erin says "I like your hair"

Shaunee adds "it's so shiny"

"What you say Grandma?" Zoey yells into the nothingness.

Stevie Rae laughs maniacally as she says "We're in a psyche ward"

The twins stared at the space with a look of plain confusion and emptiness. Together they said "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"She hopes we're okay" Zoey says with a crooked smile made of pure insanity.

"Okay?" Stevie Rae yells, "We're not okay! were trapped in a dammed loony bin in Freaking Nevada"

The twins reply by saying "We all went in sane." then they start singing the insanity song. (See on profile)

Zoey replies fiercely "No we haven't!"

Stevie Rae completely loses it "Rid it cowboy!" she then starts using her big pillow as horse and starts riding it. Twins don't know how to act so they just hug each other and

give off shrill loud screams.

Zoey apparently finds the answer to why they are there in their sick twisted minds. "We've been captured by Kalona!"

Stevie Rae says in a thick headed way "Kalona loves me."

Zoey replies "I thought you liked Rephiam."

Stevie Rae giggles "I do."

Shaunee says "we like the guy how went through the window."

Erin says "He was too cute with those midnight eyes."

Stevie Rae replies "I'm the one who threw the loser through the window."

They then all started twirling around like idiots and yelling and cheering and singing the same damned insanity song. There were a 'Yeahs', 'Wees', and of course

Psychotic laughter.

~*({[Bangs against door]}*~

A guard with greasy blonde hair enters with an ugly smile along with four trades of sloppy food. There were baby carrots, smashed potatoes, greasy gravy with chumps

of something they hoped was beef and non fat ,and nondairy strawberry cake with pistachio putting as icing. Most of them were excited about the meal.

The gaud says "food, you maniacal psychos."

Zoey squeals and claps as she yells "yeeeeeaaaaah, potatoes!"

The twins were also hungry and squealing for food "."

Stevie Rae yells at her food though "I hate you potatoes!"

Zoey inquires "Why?"

"There evil!"

Stevie Rae then starts screaming for no apparent reason and then the others soon follow her example.

Zoey gets all freaked out and screams "they are trying to kill us!"

"Who?" the others ask

"The freaking stale smashed potatoes."

the guard tries to calm the m down. "Listen freaks…"

Stevie Rae cuts him off with obscure reasoning "Get the guard, he's in descise!"(can't spell that's as good as I can get because my spell check is fucked up)

Zoey screams again and runs at guard with her tray. she dumps the mess on his head and starts bagging it against his back . she keeps at it until Stevie Rae

steals it from her and jumps on the guards back. The twins run at him and kick him repeatedly in the stomach. Zoey goes and gets Stevie Rae's tray and

begins beating him in the shoulder as Stevie Rae bangs her tray repeatedly against his head.

They continue until the hear the siren which means more guards are coming and they will not have the upper hand advantage and will most likely lose.

With that in their head they go do something; Zoey goes and hides underneath her bed. Stevie Rae goes and pretends to be sleeping. The twins huddle

up together in a corner with a white sheet over their heads.


	3. over reactions

The girls were scared out of their mind when their heard that warning. a warning telling the girls the evil man's backup is coming and coming soon. The girls were in their

hiding places. They probably should have done something about Mr. Unconscious but even when the other guard or guards enter it wouldn't matter unless he did a full over

look see since the dude was not in plain sight. He was hidden behind the door propped up in corner with a bloody nose, a few-actually a lot of bruises, and of course a few broken

ribs. I bet he may even had a concussion, those girls could be rough if they wanted to be. It wasn't long until a fatheaded guard entered the room and seemed to be very P-oed.

The girls wondered, well Zoey wondered since she was the only one who could see him due to sheets and eyes being closed for fake sleeping, why he was like that since he didn't

know about the maybe dead or alive guy the girls pumbled together. He was in such a sorry shape.

The guard saw that the girls scattered in an odd order. Well saw three since one was under the bed and out of his perhibable (I don't know how to spell it) vision. The guard

was upset with this hectic nuisance that he was presented with in this room of purple or was it brown. With insanity you will never know. The guard finally said something when he

got his mind straight.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he practically burst the window with his manly scream of pure anger and confusion.

Stevie Rae sat up in her bead and acted all sleepy like for a part of her cover for beating up the guy that brought her food. She gave off and exaggerated yawn then asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(another yawn)aaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

And with that said the twins somehow got a hold of a tea set and were no longer hiding underneath the thin white sheet. the guard looked at them shocked to see

what they were holding and wondered how they got it. Shaunee replied to the guards look first.

"We're having a magical tea party."

Shaunee holds up her cup and pours the liquid out as she says "Ta-Da". Apparently the liquid was water, the element she supposedly had control or magic over. She then threw the

hot pink, Ariel-princess, plastic tea cub at the dudes bald head.

"What the fuck?" the guard yells at the twins

and gets ready to take control of the situation and man-handle the insane girls named Shaunee and Erin. Sadly, yet hilariously he didn't get

the chance because the one he hasn't seen yet came out from her hiding spot underneath the bead and runs at the guard while screaming at him. She then attempts to hit him really

hard in the nuts. She missed and hit the wall in the thin space between his thighs and created white rage in the guards angry heart. Zoey panics after that and jumps on the guards back

and yell to Stevie Rae for help.

Stevie Rae then runs at him but Stumble over the unconscious guard foot on accident and used the guard with Zoey on his back as a standing post. That leads to the guard looking

at her- seeing the white covered foot – and eventually lands on the unconscious guard who he believes is close to death.

Wonder what happens to the guard in the psyche ward? His eyes get all round he knocks Zoey off his back looks at the unconscious guard and mutters the name of which the girls did not

hear before he turns to look at them all and yells-

"YOU CRAZY PHSYCOPATHIC BITCHES"

Zoey glares at him with eyes of pure insanity and Stevie Rae does the same except she tilts her head to the side and smiles evilly with a creepy loon smile as if she had the idea to

kill him or injure him as well.

The twins do something entirely different. First they stare him directly in the eyes with doe eyes of different colors as well as innocence. Then they mumble guiltily "We didn't do it!"

at the same time. They then look around guiltily very obviously and then they both chew their right cheek very hard.

The guard looks at the other guard before yelling for backup and dragging the other dude out. The girls were frightened about what would happen next. What would they do

without the upper hand advantage of numbers which they had most of the time. Or at least a few weapons. Now it was time for some crazy winging it problemoes.

Hello readers

if there are any since there aren't any reviews

do I deserve review

should I quit

should I give up on group writing

is insanity humorless

I'll put a romance in if I get a review

Critcs who love to hate where are you

Reviews are welcome at all times

yet I have none and this will be my third chappie

You all hate me don't you

DON'T YOU!

(after yelling that runs away and hugs friends in non-lesbo way)

we have become self- conscious

Medusia- seriously please review we love feedback


	4. Two Lifes?

**Medusia is back and the story will continue to live. iT may be a little different because I have a new group of coauthors who I actually believe to be insane, but the n again so am i.**

**The new crew would be: Black Medusia , Silver Rain, & Soppie Rashel**

_**Insanity 4: It's time to kill.**_

The siren was ringing and filling the awesome group with feelings of excitement? In lamesman terms they were going insane and looking for another thing to do. Then Zoey remembered a conversation she had with the insane cutie named stark.

~*&$#~ Flashback~#$&*~

_Stark and I were in the garden for a spare moment of play time as the guys in white suits have said. I believe they were hoping we would kill each other. I was falling for this guy and he was an ally in this obscure situation. _

_Then out of nowhere Stark said something Zoey was definitely not expecting. But then again, to her he was an awesome warrior meant to keep her safe and entertained. He smiled and had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he said "You know Z," another odd smile, "I have something to tell you and it's a very important secret."_

_Zoey's eyebrows grew together and she asked with a simple question but voice full of curiosity "What?"_

_Stark looked Zoey right in the eye as he replied in a nonchalant toned voice, " I've died before."_

_Zoey's jaw dropped to the floor 'Really?"_

_Stark smiled at her sweetly "Zoey I would never lie to someone so beautiful, so yeah Of course."_

_Zoey smiled sweetly and insanely at him then she grew confused, "Then how are you here and why aren't you ten feet under?"_

_Stark took a deep breath and chuckled lightly " Zoey, Zoey ,Zoey, don't you know?" he looked her over not once but twice. He the n smiled when he saw she was still confused. " Zoey , our kind are different than the mean men, we are different- every patients as they say, We are vampyres- as vampyres we are granted two lives."_

_Zoey smiled and kiss his cheek lightly and asked once again "Really?"_

_Stark smiled at her, "Of course , would I lie you to you, my little bird? NO, I wouldn't."_

_Zoey smiled and spoke her mind with ease "That's awesome!"_

_Stark popped the 'p' as he agreed with a"Yep"._

_Zoey' eyes gleamed as she took in the information and replied with yet another 'awesome' and gave him anther kiss._

~*&$#~Flashback~#$&*~

Zoey gasped as she remembered the cherished memory the n shouted out to her friends "We have two lives!" She then begins to giggle and does a weird shrill laughish scream, a complete insane sound that reminded Shaunee of an evil witch and that causes both of the twins to laugh. Then Stevie Rae asks "really?" and the twins repeat it stimutanoulsly. (Sorry if it is miss-spelled) Zoey nods to her friends and says "Yes , really – Stark is an living example"

Stevie Rae starts to wonder what happens next so she voices the conclusion that has come to mind, " So are we going to commit suicide and not let them kill us?"

Zoey's eyes get wide and she gets loud and exclaims "NO!" at Stevie Rae and to the Twins who were trying to strangle each other when Stevie Rae first said it. The n Zoey gets an idea then. "We will blame one for the new deaths we have committed!" she shouts like a leader finishing a war speech. The other girl eye brows scrunch together as the y wonder who they will kill . 'Who?" is the question Stevie Rae asks, voicing the question of the lot of them. "Sorry, Shaunee- it's you we must kill!" Zoey says darkly and the mood does not change at all.

Shaunee does not freak, she simply says "Okay" in an odd voice of cheery and insanity. If you have read her file you should know of her obsession of fire. It makes her crazier and irks her in ways of horrid violence. Because of her obsession Stevie Rae suggested the most ironic idea.

"Let's burn her."

The rest loved that suggestion, especially Shaunee. Her thoughts were that to die with the flame would be such a pleasurable honor. As you probably guessed from the earlier words Zoey was all up and ready to do this exciting challenge. Zoey did have a moment of sanity, or sanity for their kind, so she asked her mind "Where do we get fire?"

The girls needed to a place for the sacrificial ritual as they began to call it. To do so they broke down and entered an empty room nearby. They the n noticed it was a room with a couple of beds for insane patients and then they smiled wickedly with ideas popping into their completely not sane heads.

The y got Shaunee to lie on the bed by tricking her saying it would be better if she was comfortable. When she was lying down and whistling "O It's a Happy World After All" They tied her limbs to the bed in a way of restraining her.

"Sorry, Shaunee, but we can't let you stop this. It's merely a precaution." Zoey tried to explain to and calm her.

To start the fire the girls then threw assorted perfumes onto their dear friend they were about to set aflame and kill. Threw also sprayed her with hair spray for some reason unknown.

Erin then screams in an example of excitement and craziness. Then she pulls out a nice little match. She then Smiles and says as sweetly as possible "I hid it for you from the meanie men whom call us insane. " That sentence was meant for Her Twin, Shaunee, alone.

They all laugh as She sets the match using the rusty side of the bed and set the flame that will kill her friend.

Shaunee stays completely calm, until she feels the burning on her left leg as well as her right. As the pain becomes greater she begins to scream, not with insanity but with pain and fear only a sane person could muster. Then for some unknown reason she begins to cuss out her lovely friends in both English and Chinese.

Erin's bubbly blonde head tilts to the side and responds "I didn't know you knew Chinese."

Shaunee screams again and Stevie Rae smile sand says "If you come back we love you, if you don't your evil and we hate you!"

Zoey – "We will be anxious for your return, or hunting you down for letting us down and murdering you once again."

~!~~#~$~%~&~ Shaunee dies Slowly ~&~%~$~#~~!

The loud bang of feet thunder down the hall as the guards come upon them and open the door to be ambushed with an horrific scene as well as the smell of open flowers and burning flesh. Their eyes gets wide and their jaws drop.

Erin, with hate at the m forcing her to kill her friend-which they didn't- She grabs a pudding cup from her shirt and sticks her hand in it and throws the mass of pudding at the guard Erik. On the exact same guard, Zoey kicks him in the shin and with Starks help, he arrived shortly after being escorted by the guards for his session with the priest, They begin to throw Erik in the continuingly fire that Shaunee's corpse is slowly wasting away in.

Erik knocks Stark unconscious with an needle injection and injects Zoey as well, but only after Stevie Rae bits him. Erin on the other hand mentally breaks down, curls into a fetal position and cries for her long dead mother.

**The cast wrote the series**

** We wrote an insane story version**

** We made it completely insane**

** We are Insane**

** Review**


	5. sopa

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

Please help keep fan fiction up and running by petitioning against it last I checked we still need about 10,000 more people to help us.

Pretty please with chocolate covered icing on top


End file.
